IRUKA N'EST PAS GENTIL !
by Mimosa31
Summary: Iruka est furieux contre Kakashi mais celui ci ne sait pas pourquoi. Cette histoire est un énorme délire et faut pas la prendre au sérieux. Sinon le résumé est toujours aussi pourri mais l'histoire st sympa. Lisez là !


**Disclaimer **: Tout est à Kishimoto. Je sais cela aurait pus être de moi mais non faut croire que l'on ma volé l'idée avant. Hihihi je déconne je déconne

**Note : **Faut rien prendre au sérieux et surtout pas cette histoire ! ET un Énorme merci a ma Bêta **Flammula**

Sinon bonne lecture !

**Iruka n'est pas gentil !**

Non mais qui avait dit que ce mec était d'une gentillesse infinie ?

Qui ? Certainement pas lui. Il était certes gentil avec ses élèves et les autres à l'Académie mais avec lui c'était tout autre chose.

Un coussin vint atterrir sur la tête du ninja argenté. Et une farandole de noms d'oiseaux accompagna l'objet. Ha tiens, il ne le connaissait pas celui là. Un nouveau, c'est bien il fallait sans cesse se renouveler, même dans les insultes. Cela fait aussi partie de la vie de couple.

Non mais c'est qu'il était susceptible, le prof. L'air de rien, comme ça, il ne fallait pas grand chose pour le faire sortir de ses gonds. Pire qu'une jeune fille en fleur, mais bon il s'abstint de faire cette dernière remarque à haute voix. Enerver plus le jeune homme ne servirait à rien, sinon à recevoir sur sa face des objets moins douillets que de simples coussins.

Le shinobi masqué se gratta la tête, tout en esquivant un projectile balancé par le brun. Qu'avait-il bien pu dire ou faire pour le mettre dans cet état ? Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fait de bêtise ou autre. Enfin pas de mémoire d'Hatake.

Puis il avait bien pris soin de ne plus faire de commentaires trop salaces sur leurs ébats à quiconque. Il retenait sa langue maintenant, non ?!

Il est vrai qu'au tout début, il adorait raconter ses parties de jambes en l'air à Jiraya pour l'aider dans l'écriture de ses œuvres. Une sorte de don pour la recherche, qu'y avait-il de mal à cela ? Aider votre prochain, disait-il, et on vous le rendra. Ah ça, on le lui avait rendu.

Un coup de poing digne de Sakura et Tsunade réunies et trois jours à l'hôpital, le convainquit que l'idée n'était pas bonne. Allez savoir pourquoi ? Au grand désarroi de l'ermite aux écrits pervers qui dût se résoudre à trouver d'autres sujets d'étude aussi conciliants et imaginatifs pour ses recherches ; Naruto et Sasuke feraient sûrement l'affaire.

Il n'avait utilisé aucuns objets ou tenues embarrassants ou trop ridicules non plus.

Il est vrai qu'il adorait cosplayer son petit ami en soubrette, magical girl ou encore en Maid (au passage, ce dernier ne rechignait pas). Certes il faisait des photos à chaque fois, à l'insu de son compagnon. Oui ! Il était de son devoir d'immortaliser ces moments là. C'était tout de même de l'art. Que pouvait-on lui reprocher ? Les petites culottes à froufrous seyaient à merveille à son bel amant. Les petits bas roses et les oreilles de lapins mettaient en valeur la beauté intérieure de son petit ami. Donc réussir à capturer ça sur pellicule, c'était un don. Par mégarde une fois, il perdit une de ses précieuses photographies qu'il gardait toujours sur lui dans son « icha icha paradise ». Cela faisait d'excellents marque-page. Et de cette façon il gardait toujours son homme sous les yeux.

Bon, que ce soit Genma qui la retrouva, fut la faute à pas de chance. Cela arrive. Même qu'on appelle ça le destin, ou avoir la scoumoune, ça dépend des cas.

Genma, en ninja cultivé, appréciait lui aussi l'art à sa juste valeur, et cela expliquait qu'il fit un poster pour sa collection personnelle de la dite photo. C'était difficile de trouver un œil critique autre que le sien, Kakashi le savait. C'est pour cela qu'il fut heureux de connaître l'avis de Genma. Avis qu'il transmit à son modèle préféré.

Faîtes des activités artistiques, encourageait-il ? Parait-il que c'est bon pour l'épanouissement personnel, hein ! ?

Trois côtes cassées et une semaine entière de repos à l'hôpital mirent fin à la carrière prometteuse de costumier/photographe/artiste de Kakashi. Au grand dam de Gemma qui ne pouvait plus espérer étoffer sa collection de photo, ni voir encore son collègue dans des vêtements autres que sa tenue de chuunin qui ne mettait pas en valeur ses jolies jambes, paroles de connaisseur.

Enfin, l'artiste est souvent un être incompris de son vivant. Le shinobi au masque le savait à présent, la critique est facile mais l'art est difficile. Son amant ne comprit pas la profondeur spirituelle de ses œuvres photographiques.

Une nouvelle série de missiles s'abattit sur sa tête. Le ninja au Sharingan, préféra une retraite stratégique dans le séjour, pour réfléchir un peu plus au calme à la situation, laissant son compagnon s'égosiller seul dans la chambre.

Il en profita pour ouvrir la fenêtre et faire profiter plus pleinement du spectacle à leurs voisins. Voisinage qui d'ailleurs s'habitua bien vite à leurs frasques et n'y prêtait quasiment plus attention. Les disputes d'homos, ils en avaient leur claque. Aussi savoir lequel des deux faisait la femme ne passionnait plus grand monde, même au marché, on préférait polémiquer sur l'âge réel de la Godaime ou sur sa dernière partie de poker malchanceuse.

Malgré la porte de la chambre fermée, le jounin entendait sans problème son amant rugir de colère. Son beau brun aux yeux chocolat, se fichait royalement que les parents de certains de ses élèves vivent dans le coin, il criait toujours aussi fort dans l'autre pièce.

Si timide et réservé devant tout le monde et si exubérant et provocant devant lui. Son homme possédait vraiment deux facettes très opposées l'une de l'autre. Et insoupçonnées lorsqu'on ne le connaît pas intimement.

Kakashi adorait ça, avoir le vrai Iruka rien que pour lui. Son ego en était flatté. Égoïsme oblige.

Le vrai Umino n'avait pas autant d'entrave et de tabous que le professeur d'Académie. Non non non ! Bien au contraire. Il se révéla aussi pervers et vicieux que lui. Il arrivait même au ninja argenté, qui pourtant avait été classé personnalité la plus perverse de Konoha juste derrière Jiraya, d'être surpris par son coquin d'amant. Et qu'on ne l'accuse pas d'avoir dévergondé un honnête professeur aimé et respecté de tous, ha ça non !

Son amant était insatiable, toujours quémandeur, il lui sautait dessus à chaque retour de mission. Oh quel bonheur de rentrer chez soi après quelque temps d'absence et de trouver un homme entièrement nu dans votre lit qui n'attend que d'être pris. Alors Kakashi se laissait dévorer avec délectation par son dauphin. Un dauphin aussi affamé qu'un requin. Hm quel délice !

Il n'y avait pas que les nuits qui devenaient torrides dans ces cas là. Les matinées, les après-midi, les soirées, chaque instant se transformait en désir charnel. Son brun repoussait les barrières de ses limites et franchissait sans complexe tous ses tabous. Allant même jusqu'à le faire dans l'enceinte de l'Académie, dans une des salles de réunion du bâtiment de l'Hokage, sur un des terrains d'entraînement... Ils devenaient de vraies bêtes. Sans se vanter, le jounin argenté assurait grave. Il était un ninja d'élite ou pas ? Son leitmotiv était « Quand tu veux où tu veux, je te ferai atteindre le septième ciel ». Non ce n'était pas de la prétention, juste un avis objectif voilà tout.

N'était-il pas le lecteur numéro un du « icha icha paradise » ? Il se devait de faire honneur à sa réputation.

Et puis cette nuit aussi, juste avant le coup de colère d'Iruka, fut très câline, coquine à souhait. En y repensant il rougit.

La gâterie qu'Iruka lui avait faite, la façon provocante et inspirée dont il l'avait chevauché, les gémissements de plaisir et la vue enchanteresse que lui offrait celui ci, lorsqu'il avala sensuellement tout le nectar de Kakashi. Il en eut un saignement de nez. Et puis il se rappelait encore comment son dauphin le regardait fixement dans les yeux pendant qu'il léchait les quelques gouttes qui restaient encore sur le sexe de son amant, une vision de luxure pure.

Un appel au viol.

Un vrai régal.

Et le petit commentaire de Pakkun, sur le fait que compagnon adorait le lait autant qu'un chat.

Oui c'est vrai qu'Iruka adorait « son lait », et il ressemblait à un chat tout en sensualité, son chien n'avait pas tort.

Attendez ! Pakkun ? Son chien était dans la chambre ? Et ce petit voyeur les avait observés durant leurs ébats ? Il avait oublié de renvoyer son invocation. Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne s'en soit pas allé de lui-même ? Il n'avait plus besoin de lui, non ? !

Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser sa réflexion plus loin, qu'il se reçut son chien ninja en plein sur la figure.

« Sale cabot tu es aussi pervers et dépravé que ton maître »

Iruka apparut devant son amant, vêtu d'un yukata qui cachait tant bien que mal son corps, laissant apparaître son cou et ses épaules marquées de suçons. Le jounin déglutit difficilement à cette vision. Ce corps l'appelait. Il demandait que Kakashi lui saute dessus. Qu'à cela ne tienne. Il allait répondre à l'appel de cette chair tentatrice. Il fut arrêté en chemin par une droite sur la joue gauche et un regard assassin.

« Et toi, abstinence pendant un mois et c'est sans appel »

Iruka tourna les talons et repartit dans la chambre en claquant la porte.

Resté figé au salon, Kakashi se retourna en direction de son chien, un sourire meurtrier sur les lèvres.

Quelqu'un allait payer pour sa punition et ce quelqu'un était déjà tout trouvé. Par instinct de survie, Pakkun disparut. Il était une invocation oui ou non ? Il pouvait disparaître quand il le désirait. Son maître passerait ses nerfs sur lui-même.

Alors que personne, non vraiment personne ne dise à Kakashi que Iruka était la gentillesse incarnée, car pour lui c'était tout autre chose, limite l'enfer.

FIN !

**Alors votre avis ? **

**Review please ! Oui oui je sais je quémande mais si je ne le fait pas j'en ai pas. C'est que je veux vraiment avoir votre avis positif ou négatif c'est toujours bon a prendre pour améliorer mes prochaines fics. Alors à votre bon cœur s'il vous plait !**


End file.
